


Welcome Home

by Frangipanidownunder



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-21 02:56:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11934855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frangipanidownunder/pseuds/Frangipanidownunder
Summary: For the prompt: Can you write something where Mulder's been away, and on his way home he's feeling horny as hell, but when he gets to the their bedroom, Scully is curled up in bed with William.





	Welcome Home

The final stretch is where it all went wrong. He stopped for a coffee and a toilet break and saw a magazine cover that left him feeling…like he’d been in the desert for a thousand nights and was dry. Very dry. He fished out his phone and dialled.  
“Where are you Mulder?”  
“A couple of hours too far away from you, Scully.”  
Her bubble of a laugh made it even harder to concentrate. “I’ll wait up.”  
Hallelujah! “You don’t have to.”  
She yawned. “I know, but I want to.”  
He wound down the window, turned on the radio. George Michael was singing ‘I want your sex’. He shifted in his seat and changed channels. Prince was singing ‘Cream’. On the next, Right Said Fred was proclaiming how sexy he was and on the last one he tried Rihanna was singing about ‘Birthday Cake’, which made him hungry, until he listened a little harder.  
It’s not even my birthday, but he want to lick the icing off. I know you want it in the worst way. Can’t wait to blow my candles out.  
He dialled Scully again.  
“Mulder? Are you okay?”  
“I’m fine.”  
“You sound funny.”  
“I do?”  
“Yeah, like you’re uncomfortable or in pain. Are you?”  
He gripped the steering wheel. “Uncomfortable? Yes. In pain, no. I’ve been driving for hours. I’m tired, I’m aching, I’m…”  
“Stiff?” she supplied.  
“Something like that.” He blinked away the fatigue and checked the clock. Ninety minutes. 5400 seconds of not holding Scully, not smelling Scully’s skin, not caressing Scully’s hair, not kissing Scully, not…  
“Mulder? Are you still there?”  
“I’m here. Scully, what are you wearing?”  
That giggle again. “Nothing sexy, if that’s where you’re going with this.”  
Already gone. “Are you suggesting that I’m suggesting phone sex, Scully?”  
“Are you, Mulder?” Her voice dropped to that raspy tone.  
He cleared his throat. “No. I’m just trying to stay awake.”  
She let out a soft sigh. “I should go. I’m just distracting you.”  
“You’re never just anything to me, Scully,” he said. “See you soon.”  
“See you soon, Mulder.”  
“Put the phone down.”  
“You first.”  
“Scully, put it down.”  
“I will. Take care…oh, and Mulder?”  
“Yes?”  
“I’m wearing my cross necklace, a dab of Phlur ‘Greylocke’ behind each ear and your side of the bed sheet.”  
The line went dead.  
He tried not to break any speed limits. Well, he didn’t try that hard. But the last hour went by in a flash of blurry headlights and listening to 24 hour news talkback.  
Surely the driveway was not that long? The tyres rolled over the dry ground for what seemed an eternity. The pulse in his neck beat quicker as he pulled up, shut the door and ran to the house. The house was quietly expectant. Ripe and ready, even in the darkness. He pushed open the door. The lamplight cast an ethereal sheen over her and as her head moved up in acknowledgement of him, the copper of her hair glowed.  
She moved a finger to her lip and smiled.  
“Scully?” he whispered, walking to his side of the bed.  
“He had a nightmare. He wanted to talk it through.”  
He looked down at William. In sleep he looked peaceful and much younger than his sixteen years. “Is he okay?”  
“He’ll be fine.”  
Mulder pushed his son’s fringe out of his eyes and the boy snuffled gently.  
Scully pulled the covers higher under William’s chin. “I’m sorry, Mulder.”  
“S’okay, Scully. He’s still settling in.”  
“I think he might be embarrassed in the morning. Spending the night in your parent’s bed is a little weird for a sixteen year old, isn’t it?”  
“I guess his life was always going to be weird, Scully. With our gene combination.”  
She looked down at William and slipped out of the bed. Her robe clung in all the right places and she stood on tiptoe to kiss Mulder. “Welcome home.”

He kissed her back, then reluctantly let her go. “I’ll sleep in his room.”  
“I could come with you.”  
“I think he might be more embarrassed in the morning if he finds his parents asleep in his single bed, don’t you?”  
“Who said anything about sleeping?” she smiled.  
He shifted from one foot to the other and looked at William. “Do you really believe he thinks we’re weird?”  
“I should hope so, Mulder. We’ve spent a lifetime perfecting the art.”  
He chuckled and took her by the hand. “Then let’s do him proud, Scully.”


End file.
